My version of 344
by Amciel
Summary: Oh YEAH, baby! If you're up to date with the manga, you'll realize that the ending of 343 was HUGE for IshiHime shippers! This was a little blurb I came up with, sort of a "I wish /this/ would happen next!"


[b]What will Ishida say to Orihime?[/B]

_I love Shipping. I love FanClubs! And I LOVE the newest chapter of Bleach! Yes for Quincy! Well, in the IshiHime FC down at Bleach Asylum, the question is going around "What will happen NEXT?!?!" What's Ishida going to say? What will Orihime's reaction be? I was making an epic post around this, but decided it could be said much better in a fic. I'll try to keep it serious, but if there's an asterisk or other symbol, head down to the bottom to check out my sarcastic remark._

My Version of Chapter 345…and probably some of 346 too.

Yammi's dying scream shook the tower. Ishida did not look back at his decimated enemy—he could not look away from Inoue-san. Years of practice kept his expression cool but the spirit power in his Ginrei Kōjaku flared slightly as his hands shook with rage. No woman should ever look like that. Her already pale face became bleached in the light of the explosion, highlighting every bruise, every drop of blood. She was on hands and knees, surrounded by scraps of what was left of her* dress.

"I…Ishida-kun…" Inoue stammered weakly as she tried to stand, covering the most embarrassing holes as best she could. Ishida was by her side in a flash, his cape already off and around her shoulders, as he helped her up. Inoue wrapped it around herself, keeping her gaze downwards. In his head, Ishida swore. What had they done to her in captivity?

"Inoue-san, I'm so sorry you've had to wait so long. I'm here to take you home."** He said softly, looking back towards Kurosaki. Ishida forced himself to smile. "Oi, Shinigami! Was the burden really that great you needed help from a Quincy?" Yammi's sudden death had clearly shocked the pale Espada Ichigo was fighting, but the two once again struck out at each other. Over the clash of their swords, Ichigo yelled,

"Shut up, Ishida! If you have time to make stupid jokes, get her out of here!"

"Pft." Ishida turned away. "Like I would need someone like you to tell me that. Inoue-san." he held out both arms. "May I?" She barely nodded. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and swept her easily into his arms.^ He was forcefully reminded of that moment, all those months ago in Soul Society. She'd been unconscious then, bleeding from the shoulder. Ishida had carried her to what little cover there was to do first aid, but it had been more difficult then he'd expected. Had he really grown that much stronger? Or was it Inoue that had changed? "Forgive me if this is rude, Inoue-san, but could you put your arms around my neck?" She did so timidly. Ishida tensed, preparing to leap towards the hole set high in the wall.

"Did I give you permission to take her?" The cold voice in Ishida's seemed to freeze his heart. The pale Espada was right behind him. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder, staring into emotionless green eyes. Kurosaki was shyunpoing^^ towards them, but the enemy was too close. [i]He won't make it in time.[/i] Ishida thought, leaping for the window. His Hirenkyaku wasn't fast enough. Ishida gripped Inoue tightly, hoisting her out of harms way as the Espada's sword swept through him.

Ishida refused to let himself cry out, but could not stop his arms from spasming, suddenly crushing Inoue close to his chest. He coughed once, a spray of blood arching out towards the wall. Ichigo was suddenly there, screaming at the top of his lungs as he dragged Ulquiorra back into their battle, but the damage was already done. Gritting his teeth, Ishida felt he and Inoue falling back inside the tower. Despite his agony, Ishida twisted so he would land on the bottom. This was bad. The shock of the impact compounded with his injury would surely render him unconscious.

They did land, but much sooner and gentler then he expected. Fighting to keep his eyes open and his mouth shut, Ishida noticed the golden glow streaming past his face. Inoue's shield had saved them again. The hole was only a dozen feet away. There wasn't much time—Ichigo's opponent was clearly too much for him. Deliberately relaxing his tight grip on Inoue, Ishida shifted his weight slightly. Waves of incredible pain raced up and down his torso—everything below his waist was completely numb. The Espada had severed his spine.

Inoue was shaking in his arms, but he couldn't tell if she was crying or scared. If anything, his nakama was in a state of shock. He had to get her outside. Closing his eyes and concentrating hard, Ishida reached out to the wealth of spirit particles around him. It was time for Ransoutengai.

"Again, Inoue-san, I apologize for your long wait. I [i]will[/i] rescue you!" The threads wrapped around every inch of him, tying his limbs like a puppets as Ishida stood back on his feet. He had to hurry—his body was already exhausted from being destroyed just hours ago. He could not hold this for long. Inoue's weight really was nothing now—the two of them flew through the window, away from the carnage inside the tower, floating down to the ground. It was almost quiet here. The crashes of the other battles were distant thunder rolls on the other side of the buildings.

Ishida landed gently, delicately setting Inoue on her feet. His eyes were going in and out of focus as he teetered on the edge of consciousness, but he fought to remain standing.

"Thank you for saving me once again. I'm sorry I grasped you so hard. Did I hurt you, Inoue?" "Me?" Inoue cried out, the tears finally falling. "No." She shook her head, holding his cape tighter around her shoulders as they began to shake with sobs. "Why can't I protect everyone I love every time? Why couldn't I get Shun Shun Rikka up fast enough when Ulquiorra was coming? Why didn't I stop him when he went for Kurosaki-kun? Why can't I--" Ishida, knowing he had nothing to say, just pulled Inoue in close, hugging her tightly. For a few moments, the two stood there, Inoue suddenly too shocked to cry, Ishida almost too tired to think. But think he did.

"Because we're only human, Inoue-san. You don't have to save all of us. We're here to save each other. We came to save you." He said. She shivered in his arms. The spirit threads tying his torso to his legs were starting to weaken. "Inoue, can you perform Shun Shun Rikka on two people at once?" She nodded. "Could I humbly ask you to heal both of us together so we can be ready to save our other friends?"

Inoue was still crying as she nodded. Ishida slowly released her from the hug, but kept a gentle grip on her shoulder. Sitting down as quick as he dared, leaning against a rock so she couldn't see the worst of his injury. Once she was beside him, he carefully wrapped her in his arms again. Her hairpins glinted as she spread the healing shield over them both.

Getting healed by that insane scientist was almost as agonizing as getting wounded. Inoue's technique, however, was the most comforting this Ishida had ever felt. It was such a calm, soothing feeling…like going to sleep while you were still conscious.

"Pft." He snorted, looking down. "Who designs these ridiculous outfits? Those clothes look horrible on you. You shouldn't be in such a pale dress, Inoue-san. Not with color like yours. I don't have enough materials here, but when we get back I'll make you a dress of the most beautiful blue…red, too, and maybe some…" He paused, frowning. "I'm babbling, aren't I?" What a stupid thing to say!

Inoue tilted her head towards him and smiled. It was small, and her mouth remained closed, but Ishida felt a small twinge of triumph. That was probably the first time she'd smiled since her capture. A victory like that was worth getting cut in half any day.

"Ishida-kun?"

"Yes, Inoue-san?"

"Thank you." In days past, Ishida would have replied with [i]_"Think nothing of it" or "It was just something trivial." [/i] _This, however, was something quite different.

"You're welcome. Any time."

**Bleach 345—End.**

*in his expert opinion, hideous

**Alternate version "Inoue-san, I'm sorry that Idiot Ichigo made you wait so long. I'm here to take you home with me."

^None of this over the shoulder-crap. Come on, Ichigo, where's your sense of romance? Oh, right, fighting the "Abrola" executor guy.

^^is this a real verb?


End file.
